The Hat Knows
by kmb007
Summary: Albus Severus gets sorted, but it doesn't go quite like he hoped. What happens when the hat knows more than the wizard and who quickly befriends the youngest son of Harry Potter?
1. The Hat Knows

It's funny how nervous you get when it comes to someone else holding the key to your future in their hands. Well, figuratively speaking, however, because the Sorting Hat didn't have hands. Albus swallowed hard as name after name was called and students were sorted into each house. Some he knew, like Neville and Hannah's twins, Alice-Pomona and Franklin Abbott, were sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively, and others he was familiar with, but only from talk around his family's house, like Scorpius Malfoy, who became a Slytherin. But most of the faces were new and, to his relief, just as scared looking as he felt.

Finally, Albus' name was called. He looked around the room, his eyes falling upon his older brother, James, sitting at the Gryffindor table. James gave him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile. He must sense that Albus was very nervous, since James spent all summer convincing Albus he was going to be in Slytherin. Luckily, Albus' father sat him down and explained to him that there were not just bad people in Slytherin. He had been named after a brave Slytherin, although his uncles still seemed to think Harry and Ginny were crazy for it.

Albus approached the stool where the Sorting Hat was and took its place. He cautiously set the hat upon his head and gasped as it began talking to him. "My my, this one is difficult. You have many aspects that would do well in each house. The question is: Which one would benefit you more? I see you fear being in Slytherin, because you don't want to be disowned from your family. Boy, you have the ability to bring the Houses together, or at the very least the families within the houses. Yes... SLYTHERIN!"

The hat called it out before Albus could object. His face was bright red as the hat was pulled from his head, and the Great Hall was quiet. He couldn't stand to look over at his brother, or at any of his cousins. Shamefully, he put his head down, and skulked over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to the blonde boy he knew was Scorpius Malfoy.

"It'll be okay," Albus heard Scorpius whisper. "I didn't want to be a Slytherin, either."

Albus looked over at Scorpius, who gave him a small smile. The two started talking, and after a while, the initial shock went away. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

[I am going to edit this later. I was sick and without internet until I got to school today, so it was kind of a rushed job D:]]


	2. A Letter to Al

**Summary:** In chapter 1, Albus Severus was sorted into Slytherin. In this chapter, James Sirius has written home to his parents.

 **Second Annual Triwizard Tournament Competition:** Theme: Ginny Weasley/Potter. Restriction: Must include each of these pronouns at least once (I, you, he, she, we, they).

* * *

It was early in the morning on September 2nd when Ginny heard a loud rapping on the bedroom window. Startled, she flew out of bed and peered out of the second floor window, sighing in relief at the sight of a brown owl. Ginny pushed the window open and watched as the owl soared in.

"Murphy you scared the living daylights out of me! Why are you here and not at Hogwarts with James?" She asked the owl. Murphy had been the family's owl for five years before Ginny and Harry's eldest son, James, went to Hogwarts. James was allowed to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick out his own owl, but he had insisted on taking Murphy. They had a bond that had developed through many days of James wanting to teach him tricks, which had made Ginny and Harry chuckle. To their amazement, however, James taught Murphy to bring him stuff other than letters and also to soar high, dive, and barrel roll, all for an owl treat.

Ginny noticed the letter tied to Murphy's leg, and saw the untidy handwriting that belonged to James. She untied the letter and quickly opened it, her lips moving as she read:

 _Mum and Dad-_

 _WE HAVE A PROBLEM! Al was sorted into Slytherin! NO, I am not joking, I know that I have been telling him that he would be all summer, but I am serious. The hat was on his head for a good two minutes, which was way longer than it sat on anyone else. He wouldn't even look at me when he walked past, and I wasn't able to catch up with him after the feast. Mum, dad, this isn't good. He was sitting with Scorpius, and they were laughing together! Like they're friends or something! He is going to hate me forever. I said he would be in Slytherin, and HE IS._

 _WHAT SHOULD WE DO?_

 _James_

 _OH P.S. Thanks for the map, dad! You really need to find a better hiding place for things you don't want me to find. Uncle George showed me how to use it, so I will keep an eye on Al._

Ginny walked back over to the bed where her husband was still snoring, unaware of the owl that was now hooting loudly, waiting for the reply letter. Ginny pulled the covers off of Harry, knowing that that was the only way to wake him out of such a deep sleep.

"Wh-what's going on?" Harry looked around, taking in the sight. His wife gazed at him, an undecipherable look on her face, as Murphy the owl zoomed around the room. Ginny didn't say anything, but handed her a letter. He read it quietly, a crease forming between his brows.

"That little bugger. He took my map!" Harry fumed, the letter crinkling in his hand as he made a fist. Ginny couldn't control her laughter.

"Out of everything you just read, your first concern was for the Marauder's Map?! Harry, our little boy has had his worse fears come true. He was dreading the sorting, because James taunted him about being put in Slytherin, and now it's happened. Poor, poor Alby." Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears at the thought of how scared and upset her youngest son had to be, and how he was all alone in Slytherin.

"Gin, relax. This does not change anything. Albus will adjust, and he will do just fine, even in Slytherin. He will still get the same education, and he will make friends who aren't related to him. It'll be good for him. Maybe he will learn some cool hexes, and I can get him to jinx James for stealing my map." Ginny smacked her husband as he laughed, and went to the desk where they kept their parchment and quills. She scrawled a quick letter, and then sent it, and Murphy, back to Hogwarts.

 _Al,_

 _Dad and I are SO proud of you! You will do great. Keep your head about you, and enjoy your classes. It is so cool that we have a Slytherin in our family- you will have to tell us all about your common room and dormitory. Can you look out and see under the Great Lake?_

 _Give James our love, and tell him that dad is VERY upset that his map is missing._

 _Love Always (Don't you ever forget it or question it!),_

 _Mum_


End file.
